Alcohol use is common among people at risk for and aging with, HIV infection and plays a central modifiable role in their health outcomes. The goal of the CHAART Scientific Meeting is to foster interdisciplinary, cross consortia research collaboration and training focused on mitigating harmful health effects of alcohol among those with HIV infection including HIV transmission. Activities will be jointly led by consortia members and NIAAA scientific and program staff consistent with the cooperative agreement structure and act as an effective platform for discussion of both current and future research activities as a group. The specific aims of the meeting include: 1. Update consortia members and key NIAAA and other NIH collaborators on recent findings 2. Enhance cross consortia data harmonization, problem solving, collaboration, and training 3. Provide strategic discussion of future research directions for each consortium 4. Provide a platform for discussion of integrative and collaborative activities